


King Power!

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Modern Day AU?





	1. Chapter 1

Luffy bites down onto with juicy piece of meat, ripping at it with his powerful jaws. As he got the piece off he chewed at it hard as he glances around at the lunchroom. Students hurried in and out of the room, others eat in groups at their table with some standing over them.

Swallowing the mashed up meat he gazes over to a table and sees Usopp talking to a group of his friends happily laughing and joking with them. Turning his head he spots the Kendo sword fighting club, in the middle of them was Zoro frowning down at his blow while one of his mates elbowed him in his side lightly.

Luffy turns back to his meal and digs in shoving in some peas into his mouth, as he chews on these he blinks over to Nami, the girl was sitting with some other girls, one he notices was Vivi, she was staring down at a piece of paper looking angry about something. Vivi patted on her back while talking to her with a stressed smile on her face. Suddenly Nami smiles and Vivi relaxes.

Licking his lips Luffy uses his folk to pick up three potatoes and forces them into his mouth. Along the walls were more tables and sitting there with a group was Chopper; Chopper was human and while he was the youngest in the whole school he stayed managed to make friends with those who were as smart as him.

Dark brown eyes narrowed to some more meat, picking it up he began ripping in again with his teeth making a mess of himself as the gravy and juices from the flesh ran down his chin. As he chewed the thick meat piece once again he turned his attention to another club, the history club. There was Robin with her head in a book, those around her also had their books in books and some were marking things down in their notebooks.

A new group wanders into the lunchroom and he sees Franky walking in front of them, moving and swinging his shoulders like he owned the place; it was strange seeing him so young the same for Robin, who was about his age as well.

Luffy gazes down at his empty plate his heart hammering inside his ribcage, closes his eyes he turns his head over his left shoulder to sees the thing that causes his distress. Ace. His brother. Of course Ace did not know that he or rather she has once been his brother.

Luffy blinks over a little more and spots Sanji against the walls walking her friends as Ace Sanji has also been reborn as a woman. He made him laugh at first but his laughter quickly faded as he realized that no one had their memories from their past life like him.

Growing up they were always there. He had grown up in a household that believed in reincarnation, so for Luffy it thought 'Oh so that's why!', and went about his life without asking many questions.

It was when he was eight someones else asked him what he was talking about, they did not understand when he told them he was a pirate. Luffy reasoned that not everyone remembers their past life or there new souls.

When he was older Luffy wanted to know what time period he was from and found a lot of information about himself. He was shocked of how much of an evil person he once had been, it was no wonder that his crew did not want to remember their time with him. But in his mind's eyes he sees something else, these written words in the history books did not match his memories.

Sighing he stands and picking up his tray he starts moving towards the exit, he does not stare at them any more, there was no point; each of his former crew seemed happy with the life, with friends and loved ones, who was he to remind them of the things of long ago.

Placing the tray down on the rack with the other trays which held dirty plates, he turns one last time to look at those ones.

"Oi Straw hatter," A dry voice came from the doorway and he turns to see who was there, or thought he knew only one person that called him by this name, "Are you done? We have a test next!"

"Yo! Torao!" Luffy greets with a bold grin, "What did you have for lunch?"

"Why is it every time we start talking," Law asks frowning at his friend, "The mention of food is the first thing you start with?"

"Because food is life?" Luffy says unsure how to answer as he tilts his head to the side.

"..." Law's frown deepens, "Any way we have a test soon, let's start making our way before the mad rush to class... And I had sandwiches."

"What kind of sandwiches?" Luffy asks as he starts moving alongside his friend, he notices someone else had joined them now, "Yo! Kiddo!"

"Its Kid." Kid states with a growl as he moves along with his two friends, his only friends.

"What do you have for lunch, Kiddo?" Luffy asks completely disregarding his words.

"...Pizza." Kid answered only because he knew Luffy would keep on and on.

"I had meat!" Luffy announces proudly with a grin so large with his eyes closed.

"Good for you." Law mumbles in a bored tone as he glances towards the once straw-hat wearing youth.

Luffy simply grins, it was felt good knowing that these two were just like him; both Law and Kid had their memories, their crew also came to this school, which was the biggest in the Grand Line. Everybody was trying to get a place there.

"Do you ever wonder why we remember our past lives?" Kid suddenly says causing the other two to stop in their tracks. Seeing that they were not following him he turns to look their way, both stared at him.

"Yes." Law replies as he stares at the man who was once his rival, "But not any more."

"Our time back then has gone." Luffy carries on from Law, "It's us in the here and now that we live for."

"..." Kid said nothing, he had asked this question a number of times and both said almost the same thing which time; he was glad Luffy found him, he was in a middle of a breakdown and then he appeared before him saving him; Kid known he was the same for Law, the former doctor would not admit this nor would.

"Come on!" Luffy says as he wraps his right arm around Law' shoulders and walks forward with him, then wraps his left around Kid. Together they walked like this.

"I came into some money." Kid said as he let the smaller male flops his arm there, "A lot."

"Bragging," Law said dully not interested in money.

"No." Kid says looking over Luffy's head to glare at the other, "I'm going to buy a home, with you two."

"With us?" Luffy said not understanding his friend.

"A water home," Kid explains as he turns his eyes down to Luffy, "Those ones we saw by the riverside."

"Why?" Law questions eyeing up the old pirate.

"..." Kid turns his head to the front, their classroom had come into view. Luffy and Law the reason why. They did not want to lose this feeling they found with each other, they already were sharing a dorm room; the three did not know why they managed before they met again, they each kept the other sane and balanced. Otherwise, they would have lost both who they were and who they were.

"I have no worries!" Luffy grins up at his mate, as they come to a stop outside the classroom.

"I don't mind continuing living with you after we leave here." Law at last says, with that Luffy's, drops his arms and rushes through the door and into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The classroom was silent other than the thirty tiny scratching noises coming from the student's pencils; the exams were in motion, these were the last before the summer began. The heat was draining them on their power, yet they continued in the overly hot room without complaint; A breeze from the open windows did nothing to keep them cool because even that was warm.

Luffy blinks, pausing his markings of the exam sheet. Raising his hunched back and uncurling himself from his desk, he glances into the clear bright sky. There was no cloud, only one blazing sun shining down its rays without mercy.

Luffy both loved and heated the intent heat.

It sort of reminded him of Ace, but it also reminds him of another person his memories kept hidden in shadows.

Turning he glances at the person to his right, Law it did not hatch over as Luffy had; he sat tall in his seat, pencil moving gracefully over the page. Further to his right, on the other side of Law was Kid, he had a pure sour look upon his face as he angrily marked down the answers.

The reason being for his angry, one of the teachers had singled him out and kept hovering over him. All three had worked hard out their exams and tests, so it did not make much sense that Kid always was targeted by the teachers.

' _ **Boring**_ ~!' Luffy's mind informs him like he did not know. Gazing over at the clock on the wall, he stares at it blankly, willing the moving hands to move faster. They did not.

A light tap on the shoulder caused him to turn and blink at the teacher frowning at him, grinning boldly he raised his paper book, showing he was done. The teacher silently points towards the whiteboard in front of the class, with the instructions of what to do when finished written there.

Pouting Luffy folds his arms over his chest and leans back in his seat, lifting the front legs of the seat off the floor and began balancing on the back ones.

The teacher glares and places a hand on him, making him go back down.

"Do that again, and you'll get out!" The teacher hisses at him.

"Promise?" Luffy asks grinning madly upwards; the long nose teacher was stunned for a moment, then glared more. The teacher then stands over Luffy, much like he had done with Kid.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luffy sees Kid giving him the thumbs up, then going back to his exams happily marking things down.

{][}

Luffy bounces down the large hallway, knocking into other students without care, people true to glare opening their mouths to say something, but once seeing who it was opened them not wanting to waste their breath.

Rushes out of the double doors and standing at the top of the main stairs to the school, Luffy pumps his fist towards the heavens.

" _FREEDOM_!" Luffy screams at the top of his lungs, before laughing like a mad man.

"While we have no more classes," Law's voice came from behind, "We still have three more days until we can leave campus."

"This is why I hate boarding schools." Kid hisses out as he came to stand next to the former rubber man who still had his arms over his head. Kid looked ready to kill someone.

"...Don't the sixth years throw parties?" Luffy asks as he drops his arms, letting them swing.

"Normally," Law answers thoughtfully, he stares at a couple of teens girls walking pass who was looking at them, "But this year is different, tonight is that meteors shower. Everyone is coming into school ground after dark."

"Will there be food?" Luffy answers as he comes right into the other's face, noses almost touching as blank black eyes stare unblinking.

Kid coughs loudly into his hand, a word sounding much like 'homo' came out between coughs. This made Law leap backwards and spin to face the smirking red hair; with narrow eyes and red tinted cheeks, he was the one now looking ready to kill.

"Homo?" Luffy asks while tilting his head and folding his arms, "What's that? And can I eat it?"

Kid threw his head back, roaring with laughter. Law brings a hand up, slamming it into his forehead; he already had a permanent bruise there, the skin was hardened so much he could barely hear the slaps any more.

"Straw-Hatter..." Law moans out under his hand while shaking his head.

Kid getting over his laughing fit, wipes his eyes and wanders over to the dim teen, "There will be food! Plenty! Enough to make your stomach swell!"

" _Oooooooo_!~" Luffy cries out in excitement as he claps his hands at the very thought.

"Seriously you two..." Law says as his hand at last drops, he then starts walking towards the stairs, "Let us go back to the dorms, I want to get out of my uniform."

"Oh! That's right!" Luffy says grinning as he holds the front to the grey blazer, he hurries to catch up with his friend, "We don't need to wear this until next term!"

"When the school year is over," Kid grins nastily, as he strolls toward them, lazily moving downwards "I'm going to burn my uniform."

"I'll help." Law mumbles standing for a moment for them to catch up, "Also I doubt this will be much of a party, the teachers are coming because it is after dark."

"Aaaaaaaa!" Luffy cries out loudly in shock halting in his tracks, and making Kid's small 'tch' almost non-existent.

"Come on!" Law says looking down, he grabs Luffy's cheek and pulls forces the former rubberman to follow.

"Ouch! OI!" Luffy cries out annoyed, he had lost his rubber power due to death and gets upset when someone pulls him and his body does not stretch. The former room-man let's go, seeing that he had the other's attention.

"Hurry up." Law sighs out, together they reached the bottom then they head towards the direction of the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to dye my hair." Luffy suddenly says breaking the silence in the room, both Kid and Law simply stare at the announcement as it really came out of nowhere; they were talking about a meteor shower that was happening that night.

"What?" Kid says a twitch came at the corner of his mouth.

"Pay no attention to him." Law mumbles with a sigh, remembering how Luffy had been like in their old life, more than a century ago. And random acts of insanity was one of the former rubber man's favourite pastime.

"What colour?" Kid asks sitting up slightly, they were all lazing around their dorm, mean to be getting ready for the so-called 'party' but had learnt that teachers would be overseeing the whole thing.

"Red?!" Luffy answers grinning boldly, "Since school time has ended now, the rules don't apply until the end of summer! I can cut it off then!"

"Oh. My. Life." Law breathes out causing his two roommates to looks his way, "Straw-hatter...could it is, you put thought into this?"

"Yeah, so?" Luffy said blinking while frowning, no idea what the former doctor meant.

"I think the zombie apocalypse will happen tonight." Kid says smirking as he catches on what Law was going on about.

"Really?!" Luffy cries out in excitement, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"No." Law answers in a bored manner looking back down at the city map, they and most of the students were rethinking their plans and heading for the city to view the meteor shower.

Kid snickers, "So, when we going down to the city," he says to the now glaring Luffy, "you're going to get your hair done there?"

Luffy's face brightens in seconds, he grins madly at his plan.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheers out he jumps out and bounces over to his desk, opening the draw he takes out his wallet, "I have enough... Well, I have another for each of us. Want to get your done as well?"

Law and Kid glance towards the other, they had never thought about it, too busy with their everyday life at this hellish place known simply as 'school'.

"I'll think about it." Law says as he stands, patting his jeans as he did, making use his wallet was with him.

The three young men had gotten out of their school uniform and was ready to go.

Luffy had black jeans which had been cut above the knees, he wore a dark yellow vest. On his feet, he had simply brown sandals.

Law wore straight-legged dark blue jeans, with a close-fitted blue t-shirt. Along with a pair of black boots.

Kid was wearing baggy light jeans, with running black and red running shoes. He had a loose red buttoned shirt which was open at the front.

They walked out of their room in silence, well almost, Luffy was giggling all the way down the stairs. It was only when they came out of their dorm did he fall silent as well. The three form captains travelled alongside fellow students who had the same idea as them, they is heading to the city to watch. They needed to use the hourly bus that came outside the school grounds.

{][}

Luffy could not keep the grin off his lips, his eyes had closed due to his grinning so much. He had gotten his hair cut, and the front of his bangs was dye a deep red. Law had also gotten his haired coloured, only one golden strip on his left side. Kid joining in, had his done a black that looked blue under the light, over on his right side.

To aid his friend, Law had taken Luffy by the hand was following behind Kid, making sure he did not wander off while they hunted for good seats in the large park. It was packed solid, no matter where they looked was people.

Law sighs lightly, dragging his friend closer to him and reaching out for the back of Kid's loose shirt. Now linked they went further into the crowds.

"Why don't we climb the trees?" Luffy suddenly spoke up, causing the pair in front to stop, making him walk into Law who all slightly into Kid.

"What?" The pair asked turning to the shortest of the group.

"If we climb those trees, not only will we see the sky but we'll be able to see the harbour as well," Luffy explains well pointing over to some of the tallest trees the park that to offer.

"That's actually a good idea!" Kid answers while smirking, he quickly looks all around, making sure there was no authority figure about. Then using his larger body began pushing his way through with Law and Luffy behind.

"Sometimes you surprise me." Law mumbles under his breath for only Kid to hear, the redhead knew who he meant and laughed. The three reached the tree in that line, Kid climbing first and the other two going along the same path. On finding a nice thick branch close to the top, he sat his rear down letting his legs hang. Law seated himself on one above and used the one Kid sat on to place his feet. Luffy climbs to the tree peak, sitting on the last branch and wrapping both arms around the top.

"We have another ten or so minutes," Law calls out as he smiles at the sea that was in clear sight, "We just made it in time."

"Ooooooooo~" Luffy cries out joyfully as he looks upon the bright stars in the moonless sky, the horizon was a little bit with the remaining sun, but the green flesh had gone already.

"I think we have the best seats in the house!" Kid says smirking as he looks down at the people behind; they were rushing around trying to find a place to sit, most had given up and was now standing in place, making it harder for those still looking.

"I can't wait!" Luffy cries out shaking the tree slightly, he looks at the quickly, trying to see if it had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy grins boldly, watching as hundreds of thousands of lights shot across the sky, the darkness making them brighter still since most the lights in the city that been switched off; below him the people make soft sounds as the event continued on, enjoying the beautiful display in the heavens.

Suddenly a blinding flash caused him and everyone else to shield their eyes, gasping or crying out in surprise shock. Blinking Luffy found himself in total darkness, a purple glow floating in front of himself.

Reaching out he tries to touch this glowing thing, as he did it turns wildly and stops, seemingly looking at him.

Laughing at this weirdness he still makes a grab for it, taking it up with both hands. Holding before him now he watching as it appeared to be sucked into his chest. Then his life passed in through his mind, well his old life.

He halted his memories as it came to Ace's death, not wanting to see beyond then. He forces himself to awaken from this strange dream.

Blinking Luffy came around upside down, he quickly sat up and held onto the treetop. Glancing upwards, almost in a daze, he sees that the meteor shower had ended. Looking down his eyes went to Law, who was holding his forehead with one hand, while the other was gripped on a branch overhead. Further down he could see Kid with both arms of the branch either side of him, hatching over slightly.

"What was that?" Luffy asks his roommates below, his memories of his past life was fresh in mind, he could even still feel the heat of the battlefield, the exhaustion his body had been under. Shaking it away he stares at them once again.

"I...I don't know," Law answers first, "I feel seasick."

"A pirate that's seasick? What a disgrace!" Kid cries out laughing, he turns to look up at them, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Watching the meteor shower." Law answer roughly, but knew this was not what he was asking. Luffy nods his head in agreement.

Suddenly there was an uproar all around the park, in the darkness they could hear people screaming and shouting. Their voices mixed, nothing made sense.

"What's happening?" Kid hisses out darkly, looking to Luffy who had a better view of the people.

"People are... fighting, some are running away..." Luffy answers as he stands, under the dim lights from lamps or bonfires he could see the crowds trying to get away seemingly from each other.

"We should head back," Law calls to them as he stands to shimmy to the trunk, "The buses are running late tonight, so there should be no trouble getting back if we can't look like we're walking."

"Three mile trip up a slope." Luffy says grinning madly, "Should be fun walking through the forest like a roadway in the middle of the night."

"Not when you're tired." Kid huffs out, he reaches the trunk and looks down, the crowds were getting more and more wild, "I think we'll get spit up in this!"

"Just head to the exit!" Law calls out, it was getting louder as well.

"We came in from the north side right?" Luffy asks loudly as he starts climbing down as well, "But we walked around for ages! Where is the nearest exit from here?"

"Does it matter?" Kid answers as he jumps the last part and steps back, Law lands kneed beside him, "Like I said we likely to get slit up, so go any way you can find!"

"Okay!" Luffy answers as he makes the jump, a little higher than those two had, 'Ah. This is going to hurt.' he thinks as he falls down, he lands on his hands and knees, blinking as he could not feel any pain.

Standing he turns to the other two, who were looking through the crowds waiting to go in at an opening. They had not seen his jump, had not seen that he was just fine.

Stepping backwards Luffy flattens himself against the tree he had made his seat for the evening, watching the madness unfold before him. People screaming, not making sense, however, he could see others trying to calm down their friends or families, like too not understanding what was happening.

Turning back to where his two roommates were, he stares blankly when he noticed that they had gone.

'Ah...' Luffy's mind cries out in mock panic, he did not mind, as the thought of walking was much more fun than getting on the bus. Pushing away from his tree he glances to the crowd, then grins.

Rushing forward he grabs hold of the first person he came across and lifted himself onto their shoulders. Then he began to leap and step onto the heads to those standing still long enough; their cries of shock only made him grin more.

Luffy kept this up for a good ten minutes before he realized that someone was following him, he did not bother to look around, he simply continues to leap, jump and step no the people's heads shoulders and backs.

The park's bounds came into view, instead of seeking out the path for entrance now, he jumps down and jumps through some trees and brushes. He comes to the metals bars that surrounded the park, grinning as he climbs onto the brick base and pulled himself up.

"Straw Hat!" A person shouts from behind, glancing over his shoulder he sees a young woman glaring at him, he blinked at her for a moment then continued on his way up, swinging one leg over the rounded top.

The woman rushes forward and slams her shoulder and side into the bars, causing it to shake, Luffy wobbles and falls the other side. As he fell the person on the street below saw him and came forward holding out their arms to catch him.

Luffy crushed into the kind person who caught him around his middle, but strangely enough, he was still hanging over them, frozen almost in the air; pulling away from the man's neck he stares at his face, his mouth was open and eyes were widen, a shocked noise came from the back of his throat.

Frowning Luffy turns to look at the place from where he fell, his own eyes widen as he sees one leg still of the other side, trapped between two parts of the rounded top.

His leg was stretching.

Suddenly Luffy felt an old familiar tug, the man's arms losing their grip as he slowly slid out of his hold. In a moment he found himself sailing backwards hitting the top of the bars causing him to go spinning wildly into the air while still travelling upwards and returning to the grounds of the park.


End file.
